Alive
by Uchiha no Yuurei
Summary: <html><head></head>...Ela continuaria viva, eu sabia disso...</html>


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Todos os direitos reservados à ele. (pena... u.u)

Fanfic que veio do nada, mas eu gostei de escrevê-la.

Enfim... Não possui contra-indicação e nem precisa de prescrição médica para ler, por tanto, fique à vontade.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Alive<strong> 

Sempre quis que estivesse em meus braços, essa é a vedade. Mas não foi dessa forma que sempre sonhei.

Abandoná-la foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito, e por um motivo completamente banal, não pude ver como tudo isso aconteceu. Não que eu pudesse ter mudado alguma coisa, de fato não poderia tê-lo mudado. Mas poderia estar ao seu lado quando mais precisou.

Eu queria te pedir para que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como era antes, eu poderia desejar, do fundo de meu âmago, que você pudesse me aceitar de volta, por que, indo embora, ou não, eu retornei...

Queria que seus olhos mais uma vez estivessem voltados para mim, e que suas mãos, mesmo frias, ainda pudessem tocar as minhas.

Era difícil suportar tudo isso. Era difícil aceitar que, por um erro, mais uma vez cometido por mim, você estivesse machucada novemente... e mesmo que o som lento e constante me dissesse que seu coração ainda batia, seus olhos permaneciam fechados... e eu temia que eles nunca mais fossem se abrir novamente.

- Eu entendo que ainda possa estar sendo um pouco egoísta por desejar que seus olhos estivessem voltados para mim...  
>mas eu sempre fui assim, não é mesmo, Sakura...? - Em meus lábios um sorriso forçado e doloroso desandou.<p>

- Sasuke-san...? - A mulher chamou por meu nome, um pouco receosa.

- Me deixe deixe ficar um pouco mais, Amane-san... só um pouco mais... Só para dar tempo de eu me despedir... - Meus olhos permaneciam fixos na face branca deitada sobre aquele leito de hospital, uma máscara de oxigênio sobre a face delicada, a única coisa que a fazia respirar.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-san, mas da última vez que eu o deixei ficar, eu levei uma bronca e... - Ela parou de falar e, sem entender muito bem o porquê de ela ter parado, me virei para fitá-la, ela mordia o lábio inferior, provavelmente havia notado meu rosto, contorcido pela mágoa e pela dor... - Ai, droga... - Ela murmurou, me parecendo travar uma batalha interior - Só mais cinco minutos, tudo bem...? Não posso te dar mais do que isso... - A voz dela saiu penosa, como se lamentasse meu atual estado.

- Obrigado... - Murmurei baixo, e ela sorriu um sorriso discreto de volta, saindo do local. E eu agradeci a ela mentalmente por me deixar ficar com meu anjo por pelo menos mais cinco minutos.

Meus dedos traçaram, mais uma vez, o contorno do rosto dela. Bela como uma boneca de porcelana. Mas, infelizmente, sua pele tão fria quanto a de uma, também...

- Sinto muito... me perdoa, Sakura, por favor... Eu... Espero um dia poder te dizer isso olho no olho... Sinto muito por não poder ficar mais um pouco, também... já me expulsaram outra vez... - Eu ri, sem um pingo de humor. Estava um caco desde que a vira neste estado. Em choque. - Mas, eu prometo que volto amanhã, e sempre... pra todo o sempre... Nunca mais vou deixar você outra vez. - Minha voz saiu mais amarga e melancólica do que eu realmente esperava, mas firme. Era uma promessa, afinal.

Meus dedos traçaram os finos traços de seus olhos, era até onde eu poderia chegar, apenas... Todo o resto de seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara de oxigênio... Com um enclinar suave de meu corpo, pude tocar com meus lábios sua testa parecida feita de cera... Quem a visse antigamente, o tom de sua pele, a cor de seus olhos... Tudo nela exalava vida plena.

E, então ela está aqui. O estado de coma dela perdurava por seis meses... A pele pálida e sem vida, os lábios, sempre rosados e com um sorriso brilhante neles, estavam arroxeados e seus cantos revirados levemente para baixo. - Sinto sua falta, Sakura...chan... - Não pude conter um sorriso torto ao murmurar a terminação carinhosa de seu nome, que sempre relutei em usar. Sempre me preivei de sentir qualquer coisa por ela, mas não podeira impedir isso agora. Só damos valor a algo quando o perdemos. Mas ela ainda não estava morta. - Eu te amo... - Murmurei em seu ouvido, beijei sua têmpora calmamente e me ergui, ainda meio relutante em soltar sua mão pequena e macia. 

* * *

><p>Meus pés se arrastavam pelos corredores sem graça do hospital. Se eu não podia ficar com Sakura, eu não ficava ali, também.<p>

A grande porta de vidro transparente automática da frente do hospital se abriu quando me aproximei, e se fechou atrás de mim quando passei por ela.

Meus olhos se ergueram para os céus, vendo ele se abrir lentamente e, entre as nuvens negras e espessas de chuva, um filete de sol se abriu e eu sorri automáticamente, por que, eu sabia, aquilo era um bom sinal: O dia poderia estar tempestuoso e triste hoje, mas eu sabia que amanhã o céu se abriria e tudo seria diferente.

Todos os dias eu saía de lá com a esperança de que o dia seguinte fosse diferente e, de fato o era.

Tão certo quanto o céu se abriria e apareceria o Sol, o coração de Sakura ainda batia, o que significava que ela estava viva. Mesmo os médicos dizendo que seis meses era um coma persistente, Sakura era mais, e ela queria viver. Eu tinha plena certeza disso, eu podia sentir sua vitalidade voltando aos poucos, um pouco mais a cada dia. Ela viveria. Acordaria.

Eu estava certo disso, por mais que me sentisse perdido quando olhava para suas pálpebras fechadas, eu sabia que seu coração batia, ela respirava, seu sangue corria quente em suas veias... Ela estava viva.

Segui confiante em direção a meu carro. Amanhã tudo seria diferente, outra vez. 

* * *

><p>Embalada, ainda, em seu sono profundo, um suspiro mais longo encheu seus pulmões de ar.<p>

Ela não precisaria mais da máscara de oxigênio.

O insistente "Bip" do medidor cardíaco acelerou até atingir um tom quase normal para alguém de sua idade.

O movimento em seu dedo mínimo da mão esquerda passou despercebido. Não havia ninguém naquele quarto junto a ela.

**OWARI **

* * *

><p>Enfim, é isso aí...<p>

Meio triste,eu achei, mas gosteido resultado =B

Foi bom escrevê-la.

Agora, façam uma autora feliz e cliquem em "Review this Story" ali embaiixoooooo...


End file.
